Tell me
by Kittie Aupa
Summary: The story of Afuro Terumi, also known as Aphrodi.


**Warning: **This fic will contain M/M pairings in later chapters, including Kageyama/Terumi. It will also contain spoilers for all the Inazuma Eleven series.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me<em>

Chapter 1: Departure

Sitting on a low brick wall, Afuro Terumi watched as children played soccer. They looked like they were having so much fun. The boy hugged his own soccer ball close to his chest. No matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't allowed to play. So every Sunday, he came to the park and watched. Sometimes, one of the children would comment about how that weird Japanese kid came again. Then they would call Terumi names and laugh. But today, it didn't matter. It was the last day after all. Soon, he would be able to run on a field with other children again.

The sun was getting low in the sky and worried mothers came to take their children back home. Terumi's mother wouldn't come, as the boy always walked home with one of his neighbors and friend. His only friend, actually.

"They still didn't let you play today."

Terumi smiled to Chae Chan-soo. The boy, one year older than himself, had just gotten back from practice with the local junior soccer team. Of course, Terumi wasn't allowed there either.

"It's interesting to watch," he murmured, though he looked at the remaining kids with envy.

"It's better when you play." Chan-soo sat next to his friend. "They would change their mind if you showed them your talent."

"I wonder…" Terumi shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter now. I'm leaving."

"Japan?" Chan-soo guessed. Terumi nodded.

"I'm leaving with mom. The divorce has been pronounced and I've received a scholarship for a private school there."

"Will you still be playing soccer?"

"You bet I will! When I'm back, I'll be better than you." They both knew he was lying. Terumi had no plan to ever come back to South Korea.

"I'll need someone like you when I take this country to the world level."

Terumi laughed softly. Surely, Chan-soo wasn't serious. As if the Japanese boy was world material.

"It was nice playing with you, Chan-soo." It sounded like a farewell.

"I've got something for you," the Korean boy said as he took a small wooden box out of his pocket. Terumi immediately dropped his ball to the floor to grasp it. His red eyes shone with excitement. The boy just loved presents.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Open it."

Inside the box was a necklace with a small steel dog tag. The word 'soccer' was engraved both in Korean and in Japanese. Terumi gasped, and then cooed happily. "I love it! Chan-soo, you're the best!" He kissed his friend on the cheek. "But what's the occasion?"

"This is a parting gift I guess."

"You knew I was leaving?" Terumi blinked in surprise. But finally, he smiled. "That's Chea Chan-soo for you. You always have a head start."

Terumi closed his eyes as he let his friend fasten the thin chain around his neck.

"Does it look good?" the blond boy asked.

"Better than I thought."

"So you didn't think I would look good?" Terumi crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

Chan-soo looked a bit sad, so Terumi dropped the pretense.

"That was a joke, Chan-soo. When I'm in Japan, I'll call you and send you letters, I promise!" The blond boy got to his feet and held out his hand. "Because you'll always be my best friend in the whole world!"

Terumi's words brought a smile to Chan-soo's lips. He took the blond boy's hand and they began heading home, Terumi kicking his ball as they walked.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I guess I should have told you sooner."

Chan-soo gave Terumi's hand a reassuring squeeze. The younger boy felt like crying. In his mind, they would never see each other again. He wanted to cut off all ties with his old life and start new in Japan. But he didn't want to ever forget the warmth of his friend's hand.

They reached Terumi's house way too soon. The boy looked at his now still ball.

"We've arrived," Chan-soo said. Terumi nodded but was unwilling to move. "Don't look so gloom. You look better when you smile."

Terumi forced himself to smile one last time for Chan-soo. Then, the boy let go of his friend's hand and ran to his house. He stopped on the doorstep and turned around to wave.

"Bye, Chan-soo!"

The Korean boy waved back without a word and watched as Terumi opened the door and stepped inside the house. His soccer ball laid forgotten on the floor.

"I'll have to return it," Chan-soo said to himself.


End file.
